La pesadilla maravillosa
by pixiebol
Summary: hola! Gilbert va a visitar a su primo politico Arthur que vive en Inglaterra, pero el no sabe con lo que se encontrara un mundo maravilloso y extranho lleno de misterios y un nuevo sentimiento que poco a poco ira creciendo !
1. Chapter 1

hola! primero que nada les digo que estos personajes no son mios como todos ya lo saben!  
es mi primer fic espero y les guste mucho! ^.^ o por lo monos algo -.- ...xD por favor leanlo y diganme en que puedo mejorar!

Aclaracioines: Los nombres originales son los que use y es en una epoca un poco mas antigua, aun no eh decidido cual exactamente pero imagineneselo en mecia colonizacion o algo asi! espero y esto no sea un problema para poder entender la historia!

Avía una vez un niño llamado Gilbert, el tenia un pollito de mascota del cual nunca se separaba, era albino y más aun lleno de sangre teutona de orígenes germanos de nacionalidad prusiana justo la misma nacionalidad de su tía de parte de padre que se avía casado con un ingles el cual tenia un hijo puramente ingles, al morir su tía aun en la familia quedaron lazos demasiado fuertes, tanto que se llevaban como si fueran familia de sangre con los ingleses que eran muy educados y respetuosos excepto claro por lo que sabían de su hijo Arthur el cual solo era educado cuando le convenía o simplemente te ignoraba con mucha gracia, bueno eso es lo que el prusiano sabia de su primo ya que no recuerda mucho de la última vez que le vio siendo cuando ambos tenían 5 años.  
Además de que podía recordar claramente esos ojos verdes como joyas muy preciadas de mirada profunda y un pelo rubio claro, y obviamente algo que nunca olvidara de su primo de ese tiempo que paso con él es que a pesar de ser un niño de tan solo 5 años siempre iba a tomar el té con su madre a las 5 de la tarde. Nuestro prusiano no está haciendo memoria para nada si no que se ira de vacaciones a Inglaterra por un tiempo ya que sus padres por cuestiones de negocios estaban viajando y no querían que se quede solo en casa, recordando el alboroto que avía echo la anterior ves que lo avían dejado, así como la madre de Arthur avía dicho:  
-oh?~ por qué no lo mandan a Inglaterra de vacaciones por un tiempo! Aquí podrá estudiar con mi hijo puesto que tienen la misma edad!  
-pero no será una molestia para ti o para Arthur?  
-todo lo contrario no se molesten envíenlo! Arthur se pondrá muy contento de saber que no se quedara solo en casa puesto que estoy viajando yo también!  
-entonces así será! Muchísimas gracias Layra! Estamos seguros de que a Gilbert le encantara la idea de ver a su primo!  
-Días después-  
-maldición! Porque tengo que venir hasta aquí! Qué rayos tenían en la cabeza mis padres al enviarme a Inglaterra!-decía el albino con tono de queja  
-hey tu!-se escucha una voz que se le hacía familiar, pero era imposible puesto que no conocía a ningún ingles amenos….-si ah ti! El albino que esta hay parado como tonto! ¿  
-que! Te refieres al maravillosos yo! Como te atreves mocoso!  
-no me llames mocoso para tu información ambos tenemos 17  
Gilbert se gira para ver claramente a aquel que avía osado llamarle tonto, en ese momento se encuentra con unos ojos verdes zafiro muy hermosos lo cual lo deja un poco distraído  
-hey~~ hey~~ -mueve la mano el ingles frente a su rostro  
-así! Ya entendí! Supongo tu as de ser mi primo o no?- decía esto pero apenas saliendo de aquel trance para luego observar bien esos cabellos rubios como lo que tenía en su memoria claro todo menos la altura puesto que parecía que el avía crecido mucho más que el otro.  
-bien me alegra que me escucharas, toma tus maletas y ven el carro nos espera –dice esto apuntando hacia las maletas que Gilbert tenia reposando a su lado esperando por ser levantadas.  
-que! Estás loco o qué? Enserio crees que yo voy a llevar las maletas? Que acaso no tienes sirvientes?–dice muy enfadado  
-pues si qué esperas, y para tu información a los empleados les dimos unas vacaciones, ya sabes con toda esa presión de no maltratar gente y eso  
-por lo menos eso explicaría tu mal humor~ y como ya dije estas hermosas manos no cargaran nada  
-como quieras~ yo me voy entonces espero y encuentre donde quedarte sin que te quieran robar todo~  
-de que hablas? Bien al parecer no tengo opción….  
-minutos más tarde-  
-gracias señores -decía un niño de no más de doce años al recibir monedas de parte de Gilbert a cambio de haber llevado sus maletas al carro de Arthur  
-el grandioso yo también te lo agradece deberías estar feliz!  
-ya cállate… ven sube al carro el conductor se encargara se subir las maletas~  
-estas ordenándole a ore-sama!  
-no, pero si quieres me llevo tus maletas y te dejo aquí- luego de esto Gilbert no dijo nada simplemente subió al carro haciendo ademan de ser el mejor en todo lo cual Arthur ignoro monumentalmente  
-horas más tarde-  
- amos llegamos –se escucho una voz proveniente de adelante  
-ah? Si…el maravillosos yo está cansado

-oye Arthur~

-Arthur!

-despierta maldito cabron que no ves que llegamos a tu maldita casa! Que acaso quieres que yo escoja solo un cuarto?  
-..un rato mas….Francis…no molestes…un rato mas….  
-he? –quien es Francis? De que está hablando? Y porque rayos tiene tanto sueño ni siquiera es un adulto!  
-….no…..no….no  
-al parecer ahora tienes pesadillas y como yo soy maravilloso te levantare y me lo tendrás que agradecer! Kesesesesese~- al momento de dichas estas palabras Gilbert comienza a jalar de las cejas de Arthur para despertarle lo cual al cabo de unos momentos da resultado  
-maldito! que haces con mi cejas!  
- les hago masaje, tú qué crees? Te levanto idiota  
-tsk! No molestes total ya me levante y por lo visto llegamos, vamos, bajemos~  
-si si como digas.|  
Arthur abrió la puerta y como ya no avía opción tuvo que ayudar a Gilbert a cargar las maletas asta su cuarto que sería subiendo las grandes escaleras de eso que parecía una mansión y yendo por el pasillo izquierdo todo lo contrario al si habitación que era totalmente por el pasillo derecho, la casa estaba adornada muy elegantemente con cosas del estilo barroco y hermosas pinturas, mientras Gilbert caminaba junto a Arthur hacia la cual seria su habitación el pudo notar muchos cuadros en los cuales salían Arthur de pequeño tal y como él lo recordaba, aunque hubo una pintura que realmente le impacto que era una con una mirada y risa diferente esta parecía más sola y triste que las demás y por supuesto no estaba solo estaba acompañado de alguien desconocido, una cuna, y en las manos llevaba una cajita de música, no pudo notar mas puesto que no quería que Arthur se diese cuenta a lo atento que estaba en las pinturas.  
-(me pregunto de que será esa pintura….)-llegamos- algo hizo salir a Gilbert de sus pensamientos rápidamente  
-ha? Si, wau! Es muy elegante! Me gusta, es digna de tenerme a mí!  
-como tu digas~~… oye…por cierto~ me lo dijeron pero aun tengo la curiosidad..POR QUE TRAES UN PAJARO EN LA CABEZA?  
-NO ES UN PAJARO! ES UN POLLITO QUE NO VES- dice esto sacándolo de su cabeza y poniéndolo en su mano.  
-es lo mismo ambos son aves...-escucha una voz totalmente desconocida esta veza lo cual causa que se de la vuelta para poder ver a quien avía pronunciado semejante palabras tan incoherentes..o por lo menos para él lo eran  
-que haces aquí maldito frog! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes entrar a mi casa sin mi permiso!  
-ohh mon cheri! Pero no entiendo de que te enojas~ si te gusta mi presencia  
-no es cierto!  
-bueno y porque no me explicas quien es tu amigo albinito este? Eh?  
-hmp, a ti que te importa frog!  
-oh! Claro que me importa! Yo debo saber acerca de tu nuevo novio!  
-que cosas dices? Este no es mi novio tipo raro, el es mi primo para tu información francés!-se dio cuenta puesto el acento francés lo tenía muy marcado  
-huy pero mira que me resultaste agresivo~  
-y tu un atrevido! Porque no te largas, según tengo entendido mi primo no te quiere ver ni en pintura!  
-hmp! Se nota que son primos! Además si me voy, quien podrá hacerle sentir a Arthur lo que yo le hago?  
-WTF o.o  
-no lo tomes enserió! Son sus idioteces de este frog! No es verdad .! eso nunca pasaría entre el y yo!  
-mon cheri por que tan cruel? Sabes que lo deseas~  
-claro que no y ahora lárgate que va ser hora de tomar el té!  
-pero me puedo quedar con ustedes total tiene que admitir que te gusta los dulces que hago  
-m….. Bien pero ni te atrevas a tocarme o te mato me entendiste!  
-si messie-dice esto agachándose y besándole la mano  
-bien yo solo quiero descansar un poco y estoy seguro de que birdie también.  
-esta bien Gilbert, nos vemos más tarde tu descansa yo tomare el té con este desgraciado  
-pero mira que eres cruel y eso que me quedo a hacerte compañía!  
-cállate- y así ambos se fueron hacia abajo para ir hacia la cocina uno al lado del otro peleando como dos niños pequeños...o algo más?...no en que estaba pensando! Creo que ese francés le afecto un poco la mente.

un conejo gigante, una niña extraña, dos niños con xaras similares pero con distintas expresiones..uno e superioridad y el otro de estar demente… dos tipos parecen hermanos…visten raro, un gato extraño que se lleva a su pollito!  
-band! Levanta! Sobresaltado por el sueño-  
- o.o que…que haces tu aquí?  
-shhhhh…no hagas ruido te pueden escuchar...  
-como no quieres que haga ruido si están encima de mí! Quítate!  
-shhh! Que no entiendes habla bajo….-decía Arthur mientras estaba sobre Gilbert dejándolo sin respiración y a la vez en una pose un poco atrevida…  
-ok…el grandioso yo hablara bajo si te bajas de él.  
-bien-arhur bajo rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que Gilbert se levantaba un poco sonrojado-y bien que sucede?-pregunta el prusiano  
-no puedo decírtelo aquí..es muy peligroso, ven bajemos al salón y ahí te diré lo que tienes que hacer…pero..  
-pero qué?  
-….por favor….promete que me ayudaras- dice Arthur acercándose un poco más a el un poco sonrojado y con un intenso sentimiento en los ojos el cual no pudo identificar nuestro querido gil  
-bien, deja de ponerte así, no sé qué te pasa pero todo estará bien para eso está el grandísimo y maravilloso yo aquí!  
-…gra…..….gra….olvídalo!  
- ok… pero primero tomare a birdie- dicho esto se acerca a una pequeña cama como la suya con techito y todo del mismo color de sabanas e incluso un VASO con agua en miniatura a su lado.  
-waaa!  
-shhh, que sucede te dije que no hagas ruido!  
-es que..es que…birdie no esta!  
-eh? Déjame ver- Arthur se acerca a la mini cama y sobre esta ve una carta con el dibujo de una estrella, un león, un poni, una serpiente, un camello, una hoja extraña para el y unas cuantas cosas mas que no pudo reconocer pero si pudo reconocer de donde provenía aquella nota…  
-… hey que pasa? Sabes algo?  
-…creo que si y lo siento pero ahora esto no es solo cosa mía ahora también es tuya…  
-bajemos como dijiste antes, que no dijiste que hablar aquí era peligroso?-Gilbert al decir esto le quito la tarjeta de las manos y se la puso en el bolsillo del pijamas que era de dos piezas y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta seguido con Arthur que vestía su pijama de la época de una pieza.  
-ya abajo-  
-bien…me vas acreer u loco, pero eso tarjeta que estaba ahí es de un lugar no muy lejano y a la ves inalcanzable..es como una maldición y al ves una bendición aunque últimamente es bello lugar se ha visto demasiado corrompido por otras personas.  
-de que hablas? Qué lugar?  
-…..es un lugar donde todo es tan real como irreal donde los colores con olores y los sabores se pueden tocar~ es un mundo maravilloso o era, hasta hace un tiempo en el cual llego un chico nuevo, yo siempre estaba haya y conocía los peligros, yo le adverti y no me escucho, el enloqueció y desde ahí empezaron als desgracias en wonderland….  
-he? Quieres decir que ese niño loco tiene a birdie?  
- no es el puede ser cualquiera, a eso se debe al carta… tienes que ir y averiguar quién tiene al secuestrado y no solo tú tienes la invitación también yo.  
-qué? Cómo?  
-a mi me llego unas semanas después en las cuales deje de ir y me llego por el juego de mis sirvientes los cuales avian sido arrastrados..mi madre no lo sabe he intente ir yo solo pero..se necesita mucha fuerza mágica..y yo, bueno, estoy realmente agotado solo puedo controlar las cosas desde afuera  
-yo no se usar magia que esperas que haga?  
-no es que tu tienes una energía muy grande, lo supe desde que te vi! Además estas bendecido por la luna! Mírate! Me fascinas!-dicho esto último Arthur se sonrojo un poco  
-gracias-no sabia por que se avía sonrojado pro aquel comentario-…bien lo hare!  
-están locos?~ enserió crees en esas tonterías?  
-tu maldito frog! Como rayos es que entras a mi casa cada ves que quieres eh?  
-mjmjmjmj…enserió aun no te das cuenta mon cheri? Y yo que creía que lo hacías a propósito…  
-eh? –dijeron ambos primos políticos al unisonó  
-hay no puede ser-dijo el francés tomándose la frente con la mano-…parece que enserio no lo saben..bien se los diré! Lo que pasa es que mon cheri Arthur siempre deja la puerta sin cerrar!  
-qué? Como no te vas a fijar? Te pudo haber hacho algo?-dice Gilbert sosteniendo a Arthur por los hombros  
-oye! Que grosero de tu parte! Además que deberías estar feliz que soy yo el que entra y no un violador o acosador!  
-cual es la diferencia- dice Gilbert causándole mucha gracia a su compañero  
-hmp! Obvio que ninguna! Por lo menos a mi me conocen~  
-estas demente frog!  
-dong dong dong (grandes efectos especiales…más presupuesto! TT)-suena la campana del salón-  
-que sucede? –preguntan los extranjeros  
-ya es la hora! Gilbert tu sigue al conejo blanco yo me encargo de lo demás!  
-qué? Que conejo! Oh mon cheri tu deliras!  
-cállate ahí viene vendrá del comedor! Siempre comienza ahí!  
la momento de dicho esto apareció un conejo gigante oh por lo menos mas grande de lo común, llevaba puesto un terno en la parte de arriba y extrañamente una bufanda, el conejo saltaba y pronunciaba a cada arto :da~ estoy tarde~ da~ belaneja me matara! Da~  
-sigámoslo!- exclamo el menos pensado de cabello mas largo  
-los tres empezaron a seguir al conejo hasta el patio y luego a una parte del bosque del cual ya no sabían cómo regresar pero aun asi seguían y seguían, hasta llegar a un pozo al cual por simple inercia Gilbert se adentro antes que todos y en su larga caída pudo observar a los europeos mirándolo desde la superficie~

-  
gracias por leer! aqui termina el primeer capitulo, por favor dejen sus reviews sean por que les gusto o para que mejore, por favor que los tomates no sean tan grandes xD y disculpen si encontraron horrores ortograficos XD asta el proximo capitulo!  
byebye!~


	2. que es este lugar?

hola! aqui el segundo capitulo aunque no esta muy largo..-.-..incluso creo q le falta mucho para llamarse fanfic yaoi ...ya va a parecer! XD, espero y les guste el segundo capitulo y explica un poco sobre las amiguitas de arthur. ahi esta:

Gilbert empezó a caer y caer hasta aburrirse en el intento de llegar al suelo por lo cual decidió simplemente esperar puesto que no veía nada mas conveniente en este caso, de un de repente miro hacia arriba y vio algo que parecía estar cayendo con el lo cual le pareció algo ilógico puesto que en todo ese tiempo cayendo el avía llegado a la conclusión que avían muchas cosas en las paredes que el no podía observar con claridad pero savia que al ser tan grandes y pesadas deberían caer como el o por lo menos esa era la lógica q el veía y al notar q en ese lugar avía otra lógica el ver cayendo algo le pareció ridículamente ilógico por lo cual solo pudo pensar que alguno de esos dos rubios se avía atrevido a saltar después de el o simplemente uno avía empujado al otro al abismo el cual no era un "abismo" puesto que avía suficiente luz para percatarse de algunas extrañas cosas que recorrían el lugar como esos extraños "bichos "de colores que lo venían siguiendo todo el rato al pensar en aquella cosa escucho una voz algo familiar

-No son bichos idiota!

El albino solo pudo pensar en que esa caída lo estaba volviendo loco por que la voz escuchada no era ni mas ni menos que la voz de su queridísimo primo político Arthur, al atinar en la adivinanza toco piso aunque exactamente no era el piso en lo que el avía caído si no la pared lo que se dio cuenta luego de caer de un lado hacia el verdadero suelo de aquella extraña sala la cual era de cuatro lados con un tapiz café y con rosas negras y purpuras de adornos la parte de abajo era de madera al parecer muy fina y limpia lo cual no le molesto en lo absoluto, luego de examinar las paredes se dedico a observar con mas atención a la mesita de té que era muy fina y hermosa echa de un fierro muy brillante y con una superficie de madera lo cual le sorprendió puesto que nunca en su vida avía visto algo como eso , después de ver a la mesita de todos los ángulos en lo cual no tardo mucho puesto que la mesa era pequeña, agarro el botecito rojo el cual tenia una etiqueta que decía "BEBEME" y al lado de esto avía una tijera gigante según el la cual le pareció tan atractiva y digna de un caballero como el que decidió tomarla luego se pregunto si devia o no hacerle caso a aquel botesito lo cual lo dejo en duda un momento asta escuchar la voz de su querido amigo ingles por segunda vez

-Bebe eso! Que no sabes leer?

-que! Ya va siendo hora de que me ensenes tus trucos no? Como es que puedes hablarle al increíble yo estando tan lejos o es que ya estoy loco? –dijo el teutón con algo de incredulidad

-no idiota! Es magia!, mis hadas están contigo y no son bichos, mientras una de ellas siga contigo no habrá problema de comunicación, total necesitaras de mi ayuda para mantenerte cuerdo.

-si si como digas, me tengo que tomar esto no? Bien aya va~- dicho esto el prusiano ingirió todo el bote lo cual no tuvo un mal sabor si no todo lo contrario que quedo con ganas de beber mas, y sin percatarse por semejantes pensamientos que no vienen al caso el empezó a crecer y crecer asta que la ropa no le hizo por lo cual esta quedo echa pedazos, se hizo tan grande que ya casi no cavia en el cuarto en el cual estaba echado pero al tocar el techo con las manos se dio cuenta que estaba en una caja simplemente la cual abrió y salió con sus tijeras ahora a tamaño miniatura, al salir de la caja estaba otra vez en un cuarto algo mas grande y la caja se avía vuelto a cerrar, en aquel cuarto avía ropa que le pareció atractiva o simplemente algo interesante y al notar que era de su talla se la puso puesto que tampoco quería andar desnudo por todo el lugar, al estar ya mas cómodo con ropa decidió darle una pequeña mirada al lugar que era casi idéntico a la cajita en la cual se encontraba hace solo minutos lo cual le pareció muy gracioso.

-bonito lugar no?-se escucho una voz femenina que según el puso notar provenía de uno de los bochos raros que venían tras el siguiéndolo

-wa! Se me olvido que estaban aquí! Vieron al grandioso yo sin ropa?

-jajaja-entre todas rieron para luego decir esto- no te preocupes humano eres solo otro ser y después de todo para ti no somos damas ni hadas somos BICHOS RAROS recalco una con los ojos dorados que parecía brillaran con una mirada irresistible para los ojos de cualquiera

-que que quien eres! Tu no estabas hace rato! Te recordaría y el grandísimo yo nunca olvida!-dijo el grandísimo el algo asustado

-jeje si no olvidaras creo yo te hubieras puesto bien esos pantalones o no?

Pero si están bien!

- jajaj yo creo que ya están en el suelo- dijo la hada con ojos encantadores y dicho esto los pantalones de Gilbert yacían en el suelo

-que! Como hiciste eso? Quien eres?

-oye niño mas respeto ok!-objeto una hermosa hada que vestía de verde- ella es un hada driada guárdale un poco mas de respeto! Se las conocen por sus palabras certeras y sus pasos veloces así que aquí con respeto por favor-replico otra que vestía completamente de blanco que simplemente le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-ya basta amigas mías y Gilbert no peleen, por cierto Gilbert por favor te pediré que te comportes bien pues ellas están ayudándonos y te guiaran por que no todas son como ellas, no digo que las demás sean malas si no que les gusta jugar bromas de mal gusto.

-ok ok no necesitan aclarármelo tanto pero que tal si se presentan he?

-lo siento pero no puedes saber nuestros nombres-pero te podemos decir que tipo somos!, exclamo una la ya mencionada driada de ojos de sol

-bien, para empezar yo soy el grandioso Gilbert! Soy de Prusia y un albino que es el mejor!

-basta! Dijo una que parecía casi una mariposa-eh? Solo pudo atinar a decir Gilbert antes de que lo interrumpan de nuevo- para tu información querido humano te ayudamos por nuestro amigo Arthur pero odiamos el egoísmo! Por favor no sigas diciendo cosas asi- pero- no digas nada mas nosotras podemos ver en el interior de la gente y solo hablamos con gente pura o que esta a ese alcance y podemos ver a través de ti! Tu eres una buena persona que diferencia el bien y el mal pero te gusta parecer egoísta ya basa!

-bien bien como ustedes quieran ahora que tal si se presentan?

-bien ante nada como ya te dijeron yo soy un hada driada, ella que esta blanco es una dama blanca y la de verde es la dama verde que es la fuerza mas clara de la naturaleza y por ultimo aquella que parece una mariposa es un hada del viento y ayudan a las migraciones de los pájaros en invierno.

-wau! Y yo que creía q esto era solo fantasía! Hey bien ya que nos conocemos vamos a ese mundo extraño ok!-terminando esta frase el ya avía dado vuelta al perillo de la puerta la cual abrió y pudo ver una gran luz asta llegar al otro lado.

Por otro lado francis:

-auch! eso dolió!- exclamo al tocar piso…-que rayos?- estaba en la misma habitación o caja en la cual avía estado el teutón minutos antes, solo que la observar la mesita del centro solo pudo admirar la contextura y una fragancia deliciosa que provenía de esta, vio sobre la mesita que avía un sándwich que decía "COMEME" y otro al lado de este que decía "NO ME COMAS" aquel mensaje asusto mucho al francés puesto que directamente agarro el sándwich que decía COMEME y se lo comió, al hacer esto el se hizo muy pequeño tanto que pudo ver una mesita que no avía logrado ver por su gran tamaño y que ahora le quedaba exactamente para el, sobre esta avía una llave la cual agarro rápidamente al notar una puerta por la cual el podía entrar y rápidamente supuso que esa era la llave, y abrió la puerta por la cual paso junto a una pequeña lucecita que venia siguiéndole desde hace un tiempo.

-que es esto?-dijo para si mismo el francés sin esperar respuesta pero al parecer ocurrió lo inesperado

-forg idiota!, como te atreves a saltar así como así? Que crees! Tuve que pedirle a un hada que vaya contigo! En que pensabas?-dijo ya algo preocupado el pobre cejon como le llamaba aquel _frog_

-oh!- exclamo Francis con sorpresa-así que esta lucecita es un hada?- dicho esto la lucecita tomo su forma mística para convertirse en una hermosa hada que parecía un poco transparente.- ya veo! Eres un hada de hielo! He escuchado a Arthur hablar de ti! Te quiere mucho sabes?

-ya lo se, y yo a el, saben les diré algo que no deben olvidar por que de esto dependerá su vida en un lugar: _Estoy aquí, también haya, estoy a tu lado, estoy detrás, a veces no estoy, pero siempre vuelvo. Nadie es mas fiel que un hada, Pero nadie es mas CELOSO. Mi amistad y mi amor son fuego que se graba en las alma._

_-_eh? A que te refieres?-dijo algo preocupado el rubio de pelo corto pues sabía que si sus amigas le advertían debía tomar en cuenta todo. –apoyo al cejon

-jmjmjm-riyo en voz baja para luego decir- bien ya esta solo no olviden mis palabras y el albino también ya fue advertido al cruzar la puerta que te toca cruzar querido niño ahora ve! Te anime y te acompañó por mi otro niño querido!-luego de dicho esto el francés abrió la puerta en la cual al cruzar solo vio mucha luz para luego aclararse y ver un lugar completamente blanco, lleno de nieve y mucho arboles que parecían dormir frente a la luz de la hermosa luna que brillaba en el cielo mostrando todo su esplendor.

-parece de plata la luna, no te parece niño?- dijo la hada desvaneciéndose

-si…ahora iré por ti, no vine asta acá solo por nada, te buscare y te encontrare, Matty…

Arthur arriba esperando:

Se podía observar al ingles en un circulo mágico que el avía hecho con ceniza y algo mas que no se podía distinguir pero se notaba con claridad aquellos símbolos fantásticos que el tanto amaba cuales avían pasado de generación en generación entre las familias inglesas y el lucia lo bien y fuerte que aun era el símbolo de su familia.

-que sucede? Preguntaron algunos ángeles potestades amigos suyos, puesto que el no se dedicaba a cosas malas si no simplemente a lo que llamaríamos "paranormal", aquellos ángeles eran de un gran nivel y muy buenos protectores pero sintieron que la energía del ingles se iva debilitando puesto que hicieron la pregunta.

-mh? No nada, lo siento…es que me estoy sintiendo un poco mareado y al parecer francis ya atravesó la puerta y Gilbert la suya…lo malo es que acabaron en lugares muy diferentes.

Volviendo con Gilbert:

-wau! Que es este lugar?

-es un mundo sin nombre pero totalmente maravilloso!..Aunque últimamente estamos con unos cuantos problemas…-dijo el hada que parecía una mariposa un poco triste

-kesesese no entiendo por te preocupas tanto! Yo las ayudare en todo lo que esté a mi alcance! Escuchaste? …pero aun así después de decirme esas palabras tan raras tus amigas se fueron… donde fueron?

-no lo se, tal ves a buscar a sus amigas o elementales pero Arthur me encargo a mí que este con usted así que no me separare no se preocupe.- jeje quien dijo que el grandioso yo estaba preocupado de perderse y algo le ocurriese en este lugar como a los demás he?

-jmjmjm como tu digas humano del color de la luna.

-hmp, genial ahora un bicho me pone nombre…- ya te dije que no es un bicho!

-bien bien como digas. Total aun creo que tu superas a esas criaturas- eh? De que estás hablando!-grita el ingles al escuchar esas palabras que solo logran hacer que él se sonroje a más no poder.

-kesesese, me encanta cuando te pones así!

-ya dejen de coquetear humanos que no ven que estamos en un cerio problema…es de no..noche…

-ah? Y eso que tiene?, estás conmigo!-ese no es el problema! Lo que pasa es que a estas horas salen los troles a buscar presas que llevarse al castillo de su Reyna y por ahora que yo sepa su Reyna es la un león con cabeza de serpiente..y no es muy amigable..tenemos que escondernos! Ven~- dice el hada sin darle alguna importancia a las palabras ya pronunciadas por el albino.

Al momento de que la charla parecía aver finalizado y ganada por el hada del viento se escucharon grandes pasos de algo grande lo cual asusto a todos incluyendo a Arthur pues algo que Gilbert no sabia es que si alguna de las hadas que lo ayudaban sea ya el hada del viento o el hada del hielo salían lastimadas el también terminaría sufriendo y lastimado del mismo modo puesto que el esperaba nada malo sucediese. De los bosques cálidos de en los que yacían parados o volando Gilbert y el viento salió un gran trol de tamaño monumental y rápidamente se apresuro q seguir a estos dos que empezaron a huir despavoridos, el trol los seguía de cerca y rápidamente se le acercaba asta que los acorralo entre muchos arboles y plantas con espinas que evitaban el poder continuar.

-por fin los alcanzo!- el peliblanco y el viento se miraron entre si-siento mucho a verlos asustado pero yo soy parte de la rebelión, supongo yo son amigos del niño que siempre venia a jugar a este mundo cierto? – ambos asintieron con la cabeza- bien, pues tráiganmelo que es al único que quiero! Todo esto sucedió pro su culpa! Una vez que dejo abierta ;la puerta entro ese maligno y causo todo un estrago en este lugar! Por su culpa ahora tenemos que obedecer a esa estúpida Reyna extraña que solo se come a los prisioneros!...escúchenme los dejare libre pero solo quiero que le avisen a el principito ese, que venga rápido a reclamar lo que es suyo y a devolvernos la felicidad que por su culpa se nos ha sido arrebatada!

-he? Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Arthur antes de que alguien lo agarrara haciéndolo oler algo que lo hizo desmayar…al despertar pudo notar que sobre el estaba un Gilbert algo preocupado y su querida amiga que lo avía acompañado desde pequeño –y bien?-dijo por fin el albino, que no me piensas decir toda la verdad ahora?

-…como llegue aca?

-no lo sabemos, solo se que me desmaye y que cuando me desperté tu estabas aquí tirado a nuestro lado.

-…-en aquel silencio las lagrimas empezaron a desatarse aunque se podía notar como el rubio trataba de detenerlas, al evr esto su interrogador no pudo hacer mas que abrazarlo y enseñarle que ya no estaba solo y tenia alguien en quien podía confiar que sea de su raza.

* * *

espero que les aya gustado! diganme si quieren que aumente o si algo no les gusto por favor! . dare todo de mi para que esto paresca algo leible .! gracias! :D


End file.
